


Jackie Lynn Thomas vs. the Forced Gangbang

by GrandPaBrowning



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Double Anal Penetration, Electrocution, F/M, Gangbang, Group Sex, Mind Break, Object Insertion, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tears, Triple Penetration, Vaginal Sex, broken rape victim, table leg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28987632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandPaBrowning/pseuds/GrandPaBrowning
Summary: With her sweet Marco leaving to work in another dimension and her parents on vacation, Jackie is left all alone. Unfortunately for her, boredom appeared to be not the only challenge she is going to face when she received unexpected and quite unwelcomed visitors who may have a score to settle with her boyfriend.
Kudos: 8





	Jackie Lynn Thomas vs. the Forced Gangbang

**Author's Note:**

> Be wary: this story contains depiction of sexual violence and is quite sadistic. Jackie here is 18+. Also, this is my first attempt at writing porn, so I welcome any feedback. Regardless, I hope you will enjoy it.

Marco hugged Jackie and gave his curvy girlfriend a passionate deep kiss. Jackie, dressed only in her jeans shorts, kissed back with equal passion. Clinging to him, she pressed soft warmth of her sizeable naked breasts into his red hoodie and giggled. She asked him with a seductive smile: 

\- Round two, maybe? "Anything for my mermaid", as one handsome man keeps telling me.

He answered with a smile, one of a nervous kind:

\- Sorry, sweet, not this time. Got a job to do.

She sighed and pouted, playfully pushed him away and leaned against the wall, giving him a generous look of what he was going to leave behind.

\- All squire work and no play will make you a dull boy.

Despite his hungry eyes and audible gulping, young Mexican man quickly pulled himself together, smiled at her and responded in markedly serious declarative tone:

\- Not going to happen. Marco Ubaldo Diaz is absolutely incapable of becoming a dull boy!

Both burst in brief laughter before Marco grabbed his belongings and took a pair of Dimensional scissors from his pocket. Slicing air in front of him, he opened a portal to Mewni and prepared to step in.

\- See ya after weekend!

\- See you too. And tell Star I say: "Hi!"!

The last part she shouted right at closing portal. Glowing circle dissipated in thin air, leaving her in the house by herself. She sighed, shook her blonde head with few turquoise-dyed strands and grabbed a cup of tea from nearby table, which stood next to the doorway. With her parents on vacation and her boyfriend working in literally another dimension, she had a prospect of two very boring days ahead. She took a sip, wondering if she could get any of their school buddies to hang out with. Was Janna in Echo Creek right now? No one could ever tell what that girl was doing!

Ringing of the doorbell led her train of thoughts downhill. She tensed up - it was late in the evening and sun was already set. Even worse - her whole neighborhood was half-empty due to holiday season and all of her neighbors were absent. She leaned below the hanger, grabbed a baseball bat and slowly walked towards the doorway of her household, so careful that soft steps of her bare feet weren't heard at all. Despite the tension, when she asked, her voice was nothing but composed:

\- Who's there?

She looked through the peephole and saw a man with formal coat of some delivery service carelessly tossed over his simple clothing, large bag at his side. Man's face sported small beard and was barely visible under the hood.

\- Miss Lynn-Thomas? I have a delivery.

Girl relaxed a bit - mother, for whom delivery man apparently mistook her, told her that she expected some mail on the weekend. Playing along she didn't correct him, telling him to to put the package into mailbox instead.

Yet he did not do it. Instead, he rummaged through his bag, frowning, seemingly unable to find the package. Man looked at the door:

\- I am terribly sorry, miss, but some packages are unlabeled. Perhaps you can recognize the right one if I show you?

What? That wasn't right. Girl realized that it was a good minute that she stood there, half-naked in an empty house in the middle of an empty neighborhood. She felt her hands starting to sweat, goose bumps running wild on her back.

Suddenly, man hit the door with all of his force, sending flimsy lock flying in pieces on the floor. Jackie stumbled, falling on her prodigious taut butt, bat rolled to her side. Door chain clanged, being the only piece that held it in place, gloved hand reached through the opening, trying to unchain the door. Thinking with her guts rather than brain, girl kicked the door, strong heel sending it on man's hand. Ignoring his curses, she jumped to her feet and darted towards the kitchen. There she could use phone to call help.

Jackie froze in terror, heart beating against her ribs, breath heavy - large masked figure stood in doorway. Massive man grinned:

\- Going somewhere, girl?

She stepped back, legs trembling. Bat was uselessly lying near the entrance. Her parents' room had a taser hidden, but she could not possibly make it past intruder, who now was lazily walking, practically strolling towards her. Curvy girl backpedaled and hit her hip against table's edge, hand slid across its surface till she touched something hot. She immediately realized what that was and managed to recollect herself, fear giving way to anger.

Hot tea poured in intruder's face and man screamed in pain, tossing his steaming mask away. While he raged, Jackie raced to get her bat, probably hoping that she could finish him off or force him to flee. She hadn’t noticed the third man running from behind the one she burnt until he grabbed her.

Girl cried out, legs kicking at whatever was nearby. She pushed the table, upturning it, bulbous legs flying through the air. Man behind almost tripped, struggling to hold her as much as she struggled to get free, squirming and hissing like a wild cat. Pair stumbled back, hitting the wall, toppling shelf with flowerpots, fragile ceramic breaking and spilling earth everywhere. Attacker's boot slipped, man fell and lost grip of her.

She slid through his embrace, leaving her shorts with him, and turned towards stairway only to be greeted by the look of man whose hand she bruised few moments ago. When a hard hit landed on her, everything went dark.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

Jackie had a fever dream. She felt strong hands carefully exploring her smooth lightly tanned skin, caressing her ample chest and flat toned stomach. Her panties were slowly taken off and strong legs spread, hands were now stroking her inner thighs, brushing through small bush of hair between them. She moaned, still not awaken:

\- Marco!..

She was turned around and her head span. Blonde girl was now lying on her front and same strong hands began squeezing first her taut bottom then her breasts from behind. Bristly hair of a beard tickled her side when her boob was roughly pawed and given a plentiful licking. Her arms were dragged behind her back, elbows pressed together uncomfortably, hands dangling to her sides. Something was pulled around her elbows, locking them together, elastic, but strong. She tried to toss and turn but strong hands held her still. She asked, discontent:

\- Marco?..

Coarse voice responded:

\- Not quite.

Jackie's eyes shot open. Slim guy sat on a chair to the right, head rested on its backside. He looked at her spitefully, twisting bloodied piece of pottery between his fingers. Huge black man, apparent leader, was squatting right in front of her, glaring with long-awaited satisfaction, his face looked slightly scalded. The third man - the one who rang at her door - was now pushing her against the sofa. She was naked, lying stomach-down in the dining room, surrounded by whole gang of men and her arms were tied with duct tape behind her back.

She screamed at the top of her lungs only to be slapped out of it. Leader's voice pierced through ringing in her ears, unnervingly content:

\- Awaken already?

Girl ignored his question:

\- My boyfriend would be here at any...

Another loud slap interrupted Jackie, this time landing on one of her bountiful buttocks. Man's hand did not retreat, instead groping taut flesh. He laughed at her retort:

\- Bullshit, sweetie! I've heard two of you, fucking lovebirds. And don’t you try to mention your parents – it seems that their car and half of their belongings are missing. Went on a long vacation, huh?

She gulped. Not stopping at her ass, man's hand went down, making her squeal in surprise and squirm in his hold. Rough fingers were now caressing her most private area, sliding up and down her lower lips. Both scared and angered, Jackie shouted:

\- G-get off of me! Who do you think you are?!

Curvy girl screamed in protest when two fingers sunk into her pussy. She tried her best to kick the assailant, but he placed his knees between hers, making attempts futile. Gang’s leader smirked:

\- Bitch doesn't recognize us, bros. Your portal-fucker of a boyfriend messed with us. And you’ve just added some injuries to his insult.

Jackie was quick to figure out what he meant. Around a week ago three drunk guys harassed her in back alley near the club only to get their asses kicked by Marco so hard their faces hit rotting trash. And now they were here to pay him back.

Beardy withdrew his fingers from her snatch, roughly grabbed her hair and pushed her face into the sofa. She shivered in terror and disgust when something warm and hard was pressed against her womanhood.

\- Here I go!

Accompanied by her muffled cry, man slowly inserted his entire length into her.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

It was humiliating and painful. Her assailant was not particularly big or rough, but he gave her no time to brace herself, he didn’t warm her up, just took from behind. He was grunting, groping her curves, slamming inside her pussy again and again, minute after minute, changing pace and depth of thrusts, savoring everything Jackie could give while she groaned underneath, tears wetting sofa.

It took only several minutes for the man on top of her to finish. He let out loud moan of satisfaction and she felt his member twitch inside her. Girl shuddered from disgusting sensation of his warm load splattering against her inner walls and closed her eyes. It felt so great to try it bareback with Marco few times, but now she was overwhelmed with revulsion, so strong it almost overwrote those good memories.

Beardy waited till his entire load was neatly deposited inside of curvy girl, gave her bottom an audible slap and withdrew, leaving her to lay down, face still buried in soft surface of divan. She had no strength or wish to get back, warm droplets running down her inner thighs felt so repulsive they almost burn, as if her skin was exposed to some cleaning chem.

\- Enjoying yourself, bitch?

Hand yanked Jackie by her two-colored hair, rising her head. She yelled and spat in the smiling face of a large man in front of her, still defiant despite the circumstances. He just grinned at her hateful glare, absolutely unfazed, happy even, as if hoping for such reaction.

Another pair of hands turned her from front to back and she saw third man, slim and sinewy. Already fully naked, he looked at the girl grimly, sporting few fresh bloody patches on his bony side – apparently, he fell on broken pots their initial struggle made.

Thin one wasted no time – he almost leaped at her, spread her legs and slammed himself balls deep. Jackie yelled and cursed, but man cut her off by putting balled-up piece of clothing in her mouth. Now she could only glare at him with spite.

She was hissing and groaning in protest through the gag, but man was relentless. Unlike his gang-mate, he was probably even smaller in comparison, but much more rough, almost beating her pelvis with his. He took the girl full-speed and full-length non-stop, constantly changing poses, placing one of her meaty legs on his shoulder, then another, then both, then he was fucking her on her side. Luckily for Jackie, his pace betrayed his endurance and slim man soon gave up, finishing half-inside her, half-outside, splashing his semen all over her stomach, pubic hair and thighs.

\- Damn, Slim! What did I tell you about the mess?

Slim only grinned at his boss and shrugged, jokingly sorry.

\- Ah, nevermind! Now it’s time to show this bitch what I’ve in store for her.

Huge black figure circled the girl who was still laying on her side and squatted, giving her a good look. Her eyes widened.

\- Girls call me Mister Footlong for a reason, you know?

In front of Jackie towered an ebony mast, 14 inches of veiny pulsating meat with matching girth, easily eclipsing anything she ever saw or took. Girl immediately regained some strength and tried to crawl away, muffled yells of dread escaping through dense gag. She would never be able to take something that big and live, she was sure.

Massive man laughed at blonde girl's efforts and grabbed her sturdy ankles, dragging her bashing body towards him. He pulled her legs up and pressed them into divan, feet above head, putting her in a mating press. Man loomed over, throbbing member towering between his muscular body and her struggling frightened form beneath. Wide-eyed, she moaned a protest, but her captor did not stop.

Grinning, he began to line himself while Jackie was wriggling underneath, trying her best to avoid his meat club. Their play lasted for good few minutes, arousing her soon-to-be unwelcomed lover more and more, until he grew too impatient and managed to hit the spot.

\- MNGHHHHHH!!!

Her long cry echoed through the dining room, going on and on till she ran out of air. Girl laid there, sapped of all strength, breathing heavily, sizeable breasts rapidly rising and falling. Despite only a head of huge cock entering her vagina, it already felt like on fire, stretched well beyond what she thought was possible. Man did not stop there and his next thrust make Jackie cry anew, once again draining her lungs when he pushed in half of his length at once, not caring about how unbearable the girth was for the her.

Curvy blonde did not even notice the moment he withdrew his member only to slam it again a bit deeper. Her cry repeated itself, this time much shorter and weaker - man started to pound Jackie without mercy or pause, giving her no time to accommodate or recollect herself, fucking her out of all senses but intense burning pain in the cunt. Each time he retreated, her pussy lips clung to his dick so hard she felt like her insides were going to be pulled out by it. Each time he advanced they felt like curling up inside her. And with each thrust he went deeper and deeper, soon the head of invading cock started first to kiss, then to push, then beat the entrance to her womb, making sensations down there even less bearable. To add to girl's misery, African guy was not just rough and all-around massive, but also durable, like a good-trained athlete, keeping his pace without breaking much sweat.

Only after what felt like an eternity he moaned in pleasure, slammed himself inside Jackie as deep as he could, hard member kicking her womb so forcefully she almost passed out, and came in long jet. Being too exhausted by her experience, she was unable to properly register anything – even the feeling of concentrated hot stream of jizz splattering not just in her pussy but directly in the womb, probably knocking her off, just passed by unnoticed.

Patting on her cheeks turned girl's attention towards grinning male, white teeth almost shining, contrasted by his ebony skin:

\- Ready for round two?

With her cunt practically bruised by his huge member, Jackie was slow to realize why burning inside of her hadn’t ceased – he did not withdraw, still stretching her, for he was not going limp. On the contrary – it seemed like he was getting even stiffer, even more ready to pound her womb and grease it with his baby-butter.

Weak moan escaped her gagged mouth when he started to move again.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

His wild rutting hurt a lot and seemed endless. Mated unsparingly and tossed around like a doll, Jackie groaned in rough embrace of gang leader. To ensure that her sensations will remain sharp he constantly changed poses and angles, poking her inner walls in places she never felt at all, let alone in such a way. One moment she was below him and another on top of him, then laid to his side and even hung down while he was standing, dragging her up and down his member by her hips, stretching her sore vagina. He came inside the girl again, then again and once more, being so inexhaustible it would have made a biologist curious. Her thick strong thighs were thoroughly creamed by streams of semen, even her flat belly and large chest received some of his many loads.

Jackie could not tell how much time has passed, neither she cared. Even with the gag already fallen off when bulky man was especially generous with his wild bucking she wasn’t screaming anymore, being completely exhausted and overwhelmed by sensations. She just laid limp on his mighty chest, teary-eyed, while he pounded her from beneath.

Suddenly, boss stopped and exchanged few words with his men, but being so tired she barely heard it. Only when powerful hands spread her ass cheeks so far apart her back entrance started to ache and fresh air ran against it, girl became alerted:

\- Huh?!

She looked behind and saw Slim carefully applying olive oil from the kitchen on his dick, his intentions clear to her with terrifying clarity.

Curvy girl shook her head in protest and started crying:

\- N-no-o-o!!!

Jackie never tried it in the ass – neither she, nor Marco were not into it. That hole was not meant for fucking, its just not how it supposed to be done! And now these horrible men were going to do it by force. What would happen then? Will her insides become so broken she will die? She was never interested in the topic, never heard much, only that it was very painful.

Dreadful suspense, uncertainty and anticipation of hurt was a powerful mix that left the girl completely paralyzed. She could only look at the man who was going to take her anal virginity, eyeing his glistening cock as if mesmerized by it.

Finishing with his member, thin guy leaned forward and she shuddered when wet slippery fingers caressed the crack between her butt cheeks, covering it with oil, and touched her exposed rosebud. It contracted on reflex, swallowing a bit of man's digit, rough nail biting into tender flesh, sending another shudder. Smirking, he did not pull back, instead pushing forward.

Blonde girl bit her lip and grumbled, feeling unwantedly clear how his lubed finger disappeared inside her butt, phalanx after phalanx, exploring her in places she never wanted to be explored by anyone. After few moments he withdrew only to cover it with more oil and put it back in. She groaned while he fingered her, constantly twisting his hand and finger, reaching every nook and cranny he could inside her rectum. It felt horrible, unnatural, and her asshole was spasming, trying to expel an unwanted intrusion.

Soft cry escaped Jackie’s lips when he added another finger and spread her back door. Fresh air run inside, causing her guts to churn from cold where no such sensations should ever be. Fingers left her back entrance and inevitable moment she feared so much drew near. She cast last look at man’s shiny cock before it was lowered, lined up with her well-lubed slightly gaping rosebud and pressed against it. Ebony man below the girl also moved, preparing to slam his whole length into her beaten vagina. She cursed him, crying:

\- F-fuck you!

He giggled:

\- Quite opposite, bitch. Also, you will thank us later for this, trust me.

Gang leader finished his confusing phrase with a wink, yet girl had no time to think about its meaning – both man plunged deep inside her in duo of simultaneous thrusts.

\- I-I-I-E-E-E!!!

Jackie yelled and shut her eyes, her voluptuous body twitched and tensed. Both men withdrew and slammed once again almost synchronous but quickly fell into discordance, each picking his own pace. Every time man in her ass moved, she bucked and yelled. It was like flooding of boiling water in her lower parts, horrible feeling stronger than any pain she felt before, even when gang’s leader took her with his monstrous dick for the first time. If that pain felt excruciating and fingers of Slim in her rectum felt unnatural, sensation that was burning inside the girl now felt both ways and ten times multiplied. She would have probably thought that their cocks were killing her, if she was still able to think straight. 

Man behind grabbed her hair and pulled while making another agonizing thrust, adding to the pain. Something sticky patted Jackie's face few times, distracting her from awful sensations enough to take notice. She opened her eyes to see a cock of beardy man pocking at her.

Revulsion was great - bearded bastard was savoring girl's face as much as he savored her cunt before. He pocked at her eyes, painted pre-cum pictures across soft skin, parted her lips to swipe teeth with his cockhead. That was it – even in such a beaten state she had enough strength and pride left to defy this attempts. She glared at him with hatred and clanked her teeth in warning.

Man immediately withdrew with clear expression of concern on his face, almost as if the girl had actually bit him. He frowned, then looked at her like she was the biggest fool in the world:

\- So be it. Hey, Slim! Make a room.

There was no need to explain what he meant. Jackie screamed in protest and thrashed in embrace of her two assailants, watching in terror as beardy walked behind her. Doing what was asked, Slim paused and shifted his weight on top of her, allowing his friend an entry. Curvy blonde sobbed:

\- Stop!

But bearded man did not listen. With some effort he positioned himself behind, put his dick between the side of her red sore asshole and Slim’s already busy member, then pushed in. Jackie screamed and uselessly thrashed, joints almost breaking, but being pressed between men even harder now she only inflamed their lust with her struggle.

Despite how painful man’s first attempt was for the curvy blonde, he was yet to get in and so he pushed again, turning her screams turned into squeals when her asshole started to give way. Almost making it, his cockhead slipped, guiding the rest of the dick sideways. Mumbling under the nose in displeasure, he attempted anew, helping himself with hand.

This time he was more successful and Jackie squealed even louder, somehow experiencing even worse sensations. She felt something inside her slowly giving way – her sphincter, unaccustomed to anal sex and completely unprepared, was torturously slowly pried open, forced to accommodate two cocks.

Grunting, beardy pushed with more force, finally sending full-length of his cock inside her in one thrust. As if shot in the guts, Jackie cried and passed out.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

What transpired next seemed like an unending nightmare. At first sharp pain was so intense that poor girl constantly snapped in and out of consciousness, sometimes finding herself in another pose or in another part of the room. Her partners also changed their composition – two in the back and one in the front had changed their places and now two dicks violated her vagina while huge black rod plunged deep into her rectum, both orifices slowly but surely becoming blissfully numb.

Growing numbness was probably the only way for Jackie to tell that time was passing. Men assaulting her worked hard to make her holes so sore she barely had any feelings left there. Sometimes their warm sticky loads were splashing all over her body, but she did not care anymore. Numbed and worn-out, she was simply waiting for them to finish, faintly hoping that they would leave her alone then.

And when their boss came inside her butt once more she was indeed left alone. Men let the girl lay on the floor and chatted about something, yet she couldn’t hear them through the numbness. She didn’t react even when they dragged her somewhere by ankles. Trio then forced curvaceous blonde to kneel with her back pressed against something hard and tied her in this position with several ropes. It left her completely immobilized: long plastic cords fixed her arms and ankles, went around the torso and kept legs spread. She could only move her head and squirm a little.

Beardy walked past restrained girl, his figure rising from the floor and disappearing at the corner of her sight. She realized that she was tied to the post at the base of the railings, which ran all the way along rather steep stairs to the second floor of her household, where man apparently headed. Some fuss was heard from there and he soon returned.

He held several hairbrushes of round type, 6 in total, each as wide and as long as her elbow, counting their handles. They were adored with dozens if not hundreds of small plastic spikes meant to brush soft hair that Jackie and her mother had. That alone was not enough to make the blonde alarmed, but man also carried a taser from her parents' room. She looked at her captors with confused and frightened look. Ebony one spoke:

\- We want to try out another thing before we move onto the next part. We want that sweet lips of yours busy, but you are just so uncooperative.

He shook his head in theatrical pity. Jackie did not answer, for her scare-ridden confusion only grew. She was sure they will hurt her again, but couldn’t figure out their plans and this uncertainty was only scaring her more. Bound girl glanced at the objects beardy took from the second floor and dreadful premonition started to sip into her heart bit by bit. It seemed that they were going to do something even more terrible to her.

Their plans became apparent, when bearded bastard picked one of the brushes and moved towards her with a sinister smile. Girl barely had strength to protest when he pressed spiked head of a hairbrush against an entrance to her cunt.

Yet despite Jackie’s terror, her vagina was so loose and benumbed at that point that she barely felt anything. Even when whole thing disappeared inside her, both head and handle, the only feeling was ticklish discomfort and not the pain she expected. She almost felt some semblance of relief before man got another brush and guided it the same way. Curvy blonde trembled in her restrains, voice weak:

\- W-wait…

But he did not. He took no time in preparing her, just pushed the brush inside. Girl let out half-surprised half-pained cry – this time pain of many spikes scraping her insides broke through her numbness. The third brush made her cry out loud – Jackie felt painfully full in just whole new way, with hundreds of little thorns pricking the walls of her love channel in a manner she could have never imagined. Two grips now stuck from her vagina, sleek with juices and semen, and the first hairbrush was pressed hard against her womb, few spikes tingling its entrance.

She only whined and sobbed when beardy put fourth brush in her gaping asshole, then fifth and sixth. Her rectum’s insides became painfully dotted by spikes and three handles poked from there. Girl's nether region now resembled perverse upside-down garden bed with brush grips sticking out like some beetroot tops ready to be plucked.

Then bearded man got the taser. He tinkered with it a bit, extracting the electrodes from their resting places. Same sinister smile was on his face, when he put electrodes into her ass and pussy. Pained sob escaped her full lips, she looked at him pleadingly, eyes red with tears:

\- P-please, d-don’t!..

Gang leader answered instead. He spoke softly, with a smile, as if explaining something to an unknowing child:

\- Sorry girl, but we just have to make you cooperative, that’s it. To make clear to you what happens when bitches try to use their teeth. No hard feelings?

Jackie responded through sobbing, heavy tears running down her cum-stained face, trying to bargain one last time. She wasn’t even trying to imagine what it would feel like to have her private parts electrocuted.

\- Plea-a-ase, stop this! I will do it myself, I will suck you, just stop!

\- Sorry, girl. Either this or we’ll knock’em out, you know?

At this point she would have probably chosen the latter, but she wasn’t given any choice. Men were clearly set on doing it, more to make the girl suffer than to actually pacify. With a joking bow, beardy solemnly passed taser to his leader, as if he was making a gift to his king. Black guy looked at the device, then at Jackie, who was now choking on tears in utter desperation, shaking head so hard her hair was flying through the air, sending droplets of sweat and tears around.

Grinning from ear to ear, man pressed the trigger.

It was pure hell. Electric shock coursed through her body, forcing her muscles to constrict. All of her muscles – her vagina and asshole closed shut, plastic spikes pierced into tender surfaces in hundreds of places like needles, fleshy walls impaling themselves against invading objects.

Her concept of suffering just added a new horizon, so horribly vast it was unthinkable. Jackie howled in agony, so loud she was probably heard on the opposite side of Echo Creek, her whole body tensed, then bashed like crazy. Everything hurt – her every muscle from the shock, knees that she bruised beating them against the floor, ankles and hands that were practically cut by ropes, her poor orifices, which felt like they were turned into fine pieces of Swiss cheese. Even her throat quickly went coarse and her voice cracked and lowered – girl's howls were paused only by sharp inhales.

Blonde tried to bash her head against the railing post to knock herself unconscious, but men quickly prevented it by putting piece of clothing behind so she would stay awake from sharpest pain, howling and struggling.

Eventually, she run out of steam. Limp-bodied and semi-conscious, curvaceous girl hung in her restrains – if not the ropes, she would be laying on the floor in pile of weary flesh. Her head was hanging freely and she was wheezing through open mouth, drooling on her cum-covered large breasts, cooing.

Hand slapped her face, then grabbed and raised it, allowing exhausted blonde to look at one of her tormentors, same bearded man with whom began her nightmare. Their eyes met – his lustfully cruel brown and her teary tired green. They were like wells of hurt, no longer sporting anger or hatred she gladly threw at her captors before, replaced by pleading, pitiful look. Something was not there anymore, some kernel that held it all together cracked.

Jackie glanced at the taser in man’s hand, twitched and sobbed. Something was changing in her eyes, swirling. Something grew there from the ashes of anger, twisted vine in place of a mighty tree. It was compliance.

Man understood it well. Gleefully, he pointed his cock at tied girl’s mouth and she wasted no time. Looking into his eyes, radiating submission, she extended her tongue and gave the underside of pre-cum drooling cockhead a careful tender lick. Licking it few more times, she kissed it gently, then enveloped by warm ring of her full lips, working her tongue all over. Unlike anal sex, oral was not an unknown territory to Jackie – Marco always felt like on seventh heaven when she pleasured him with mouth and she didn’t like to turn her boyfriend off. Only now these good memories seemed so distant.

Bearded man let out a moan and grabbed blonde's nape, pulling her lips further down his shaft. Still eyeing him obediently, she did nothing to resist and even started to bob her head up and down, tongue slithering around and over his dick. He moaned again, loudly – Jackie was really good at it.

With his cock in warm embrace of her skilled mouth, he lasted for only few minutes. Nearing his climax, he grunted and grabbed the railing, allowing bound girl to milk him with her velvety lips. He twitched and warm jet of cum spurted into her busy mouth.

Curvy girl paused her movements and carefully swallowed sticky load till man ran dry and withdrew. Moment after beardy was replaced by Slim, whose cock spread her cum-covered lips with his characteristic eagerness, almost punching teeth – one swift move and he was inside balls deep. As many times before, he wasn’t kicking around – he grabbed her blonde and turquoise head by both hands and pounded her face. He also met no resistance, only Jackie's submissive green eyes were tearing a bit due to his cock pounding against the entrance of her throat.

Reaching orgasm, he grabbed her head even tighter and grunted, releasing his load right into her throat. Blonde girl coughed and gagged, her eyes closed – some drops of cum got into her windpipe. Thin man hastily pulled back half finished, filling her mouth and caking face and hair but also letting her to breath.

Girl coughed out excessive cum, swallowing the rest. When she raised her head again, long rode of black meat unceremoniously pushed against her face. Gang boss spanked and pocked his dick at Jackie's cheeks, forehead and nose few times, before pressing his balls against her mouth. Compliantly, she started to lick hairy orbs like sweet globes of ice cream, taking one or another into wet folds of her mouth, placating them with tongue. Large man pulled back a bit to present his cock's underside and she licked it from base to top, tingling frenum and tip, giving him sweet shivers.

Quickly thereafter her mouth was penetrated, thoroughly and carefully. Ebony male slowly pushed blonde head down, his member slid through the ring of her soft lips into the wetness of her mouth and towards the tight warmth of her throat. There he paused, unable to get further. Jackie on her part struggled too, failing to let him in – despite plenty blowjob practice she never tried deep throat, neither her boyfriend possessed such monstrous length and width.

Curvy girl coughed and wriggled her head, trying to find the right position, but man decided it for her. Burying both hands in her soft blonde and turquoise hair, he pushed her head, slowly forcing his cock down her throat.

She made gagging sound and squirmed a bit in her restraints, her breath blocked by ebony girth. Warm flesh was pushing against the walls of her throat so much she felt his veins pulsating against her tonsils. Jackie tried her best not to choke and looked up pleadingly.

\- Good slut.

Gang leader spoke to her with a smile in mockingly gentle tone, patting head and brushing hair. He withdrew himself from her throat, keeping only mouth occupied, and allowed her to breath briefly before he slammed it back a second later, now taking more time before he pulled out.

He ran this cycle for a while, with each penetration spending more time in warm tightness of Jackie's throat, her face slowly turning red from the lack of air. Seeing that she almost passed out, he let the girl to respire properly for a few moments before he started to fuck her throat in earnest.

With only a bit less vigor than before, ebony guy was still like a machine built for sex. He pounded her esophagus deep and fast, almost reaching stomach with some thrusts. Barely having any room to breathe, blonde girl chocked and gagged on dashing slab of meat, teary sweaty face turning bright red then blue. Her sense of time, already dented, gave up completely, fallen under the hammering pace of massive manhood in her throat.

Half-conscious, Jackie felt his member withdrawing for the last time then twitching and flooding her throat with sperm, buttery surge so strong that she was not able to swallow even the barest minimum. Cum run up girl's nasopharynx, spurting from nostrils in rivulets. Being depraved of the last source of oxygen, her brain gave up, falling into black.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

When Jackie came back to her senses, men have already finished. She coughed and opened her eyes with some efforts – her eyelids were so thoroughly covered in white frosting they were almost glued together. Her face, her tits and even her hair were glistening with an abundance of semen.

Curvy blonde couldn’t tell whether or not her violators left, head impotently hanging on the chest. Were they truly gone? Were they up to something? Girl did not care anymore, she was only glad that she had this time to rest, to not be molested. Her whole body was wasted, so sore it barely felt anything. She was vaguely aware that her cunt and ass were still stuffed to the brim and her throat ached, but that was it.

She wasn’t paying much attention to the sound of something dragged against the floor till it came near. Jackie cast a tired glance forward to see the table she upturned when fighting intruders, placed right next her for ends unknown.

It was an old piece of furniture, made few generations ago and still in well condition. It was heavy, sturdy and it sat upon four massive legs. Each leg was carved with great craftsmanship and in such a way it looked as if made from a set of bulbs put together, despite actually being single piece. Each bulb was a sphere, several of them in total, ranging from apple-sized at the floor level to massive head-sized orb where leg met tabletop. Table was still upside-down and thinnest parts of its legs were pointing upward, facing the ceiling.

Jackie’s worn mind was not able to comprehend why they put it here, but then she noticed how one of the men began to carefully apply oil on the surface of the nearest table-leg. It was not possible. They couldn’t do it, right?

Girl looked at their leader, tears beginning to fall from the corners of her broken eyes, but he only smiled:

\- Have you ever heard of impalement?

She burst in crying. It couldn’t be happening.

\- N-no, please!

He continued, ignoring the blonde altogether:

\- It’s when a stake is run up some bitch’s butt.

Warm streams ran down her thighs:

\- B-but I’ll die!

Large man nodded:

\- Eventually – I’ve heard it takes a while. Few days even. Guess that Latino bastard of yours will find a nice surprise when he will return!

Jackie choked on tears, red eyes filled with terror, completely drained of willpower:

\- I’ll be a good girl, I’ll do anything, anything, just don’t do it!

Her tormentor smiled:

\- Sorry, girl, but we have standards to maintain. No shithead could mess with us and go on without punishment. Blame your BF.

Another man finished polishing table leg, its girth slick with oil. Trio looked at their work, then at their victim. Jackie whimpered loudly.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

Ignoring Jackie's crying, begging and whining, men forcefully pulled hairbrushes from her holes, scratching insides. They undid her bounds, easily overwhelmed pitiful attempts at fighting them and tied her hands and ankles together behind her back. Restraining the girl anew, they lifted her squirming form and positioned above the stake.

She wasn’t even pleading to her tormentors anymore, any semblance of intelligent speech gone. Curvaceous blonde wept and screamed in their embrace as she was lowered onto the stake.

First bulb entered her abused asshole with ease, barely touching its walls – so thoroughly girl was sodomized before. The second did spread her, but well-lubed mass went past the sphincter with relative ease. Third one was not going in easily, having more girth than what even her ruined butt hole could take, so Jackie was pushed down with force rather than allowed to slid under her own weight. Massive object slowly sunk into her, causing pain in the bowels of screaming girl, who tried to toss in men’s hands, feeling table-leg going deep into her rectum.

Then came the fourth sphere and Jackie howled, crying and mad-eyed – size of a grapefruit, it already stuck when only its third went it. It didn’t stop the debouched trio – they put more efforts and pressed down. Girl let out even louder howl of anguish. Something inside her was slowly giving way in the worst possible way – her already sore sphincter was ripped open in very slow and agonizing manner.

Blonde gathered all that was left of her strength for one final attempt to make men change their minds, but what left her lips was just a tortured half-moan:

\- P-plea-ase… I-I-I’ll b-be a g-good g-girl!..

Ebony man look Jackie right in the eyes. No spite, no anger, no fighting spirit. Pleading and obedient, hurt and despaired, filled with animalistic fear so concentrated it could have come only from pure survival instinct, from anguish that plagued her body itself. He smirked and commanded his men to let her go. He watched how faint hope and thankfulness started to arise in emerald depth of her eyes, red with tears. He smiled at her and placed his strong hands on her shoulders, watching newly arisen hope die in agony when he pushed her with all of his plentiful strength. Blonde girl felt something snapped down there and fourth bulb plunged in, kicking her guts. Table leg rammed through the depth of her rectum further than anything she took before and small bulge appeared on her flat stomach. Few droplets of blood ran down the wooden length.

Jackie twitched like a marionette whose strings were pulled in all directions at once, convulsing on her stake. Sound she made was not scream, sob or howl, but something resembling a wheeze of a dying animal. It lacked any semblance of intelligence or sanity, simply something a human being could not normally produce.

And emptiness reigned in her beautiful eyes.

Gang leader pressed his semi-rigid cock into her mouth but met no resistance - broken girl simply licked it, making him stiff again. He untied her arms and legs, which grown too feeble to lift the blonde from her rectal anchor, and took her pussy but she only hugged his massive figure. Man groaned when tightness of her previously loose pussy, caused by many bulbs that were now spreading her rectal cavity, caused him to climax but curvaceous girl only clung to his muscular form tightly, breathing into his ear.

Large man withdrew from her cum-leaking vagina and saw faint maddened smile across her meaningless face. He looked at his work with a satisfied grin, sweaty ebony body cast in dawn’s early lights.

He changed his plans – they won’t finish her off, no, even if one more push would definitely be it. He wanted to make that young man suffer for beating him by taking his girlfriend away and he realized that it was already done. Jackie Lynn Thomas man wanted to destroy was destroyed for good.

They would just leave her like that, broken and knocked up, impaled on almost half a meter of wood for Marco to see when he would return. Perhaps she will recover, man did not care much. He already took his revenge.

He was ordering his men to pack everything valuable and prepare to move out when they heard back door creaking. Trio hid and watched another girl creeping through the kitchen. Dressed in pair of boots, a jacket, a blouse and a short skirt, with a beanie on her head, she looked smug and composed, as if she was sure to be in control of the situation. New girl made few more steps, wrapping around the corner, and stared at impaled Jackie, stupid smile across wasted girl’s face.

\- What the?!..

Sound of electric discharge cut her short.


End file.
